


A Sensible Dark Lord

by AnnaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Harry Potter, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMalfoy/pseuds/AnnaMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter insidiously rises to power. He is dark but not insane like the previous dark lord. He also shows a great interest in a certain blond lord.





	1. The prey is tangled in the web

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this story. Second, English is not my mother tongue so don't bug me by pointing out my grammatical mistakes. enjoy!

Lucius Malfoy was restlessly pacing the waiting room of Harry Potter's manor.If he had not been this worried, he would have inspected his surroundings,expressed his appreciation of the grand decor and probably wondered how Potter could amass such wealth in only two months after Voldermort's defeat. However, he was too busy going over the events that had led him to this current state of affairs to pay any attentions to anything else.

After the dark lord was vanquished, this time for good, the trials of death eaters and supporters of the dark side had begun. He was able to get free by claiming that the dark lord had made him do his bidding by residing in his manor and constantly threatening his family and that after the dark lord took his wand he hardly played any part in the war, he also declared that he was not aware of Voldemort's rise to power at the end of the the triwizard tournament and was contacted by the dark side only a few days before breaking into the Department of Mysteries.Oddly enough Potter who was present in his trial did not refute any of his claims.If he had said anything just about his presence in the graveyard he would have probably been sent to Azkaban. Lucius had to admit he had been quite unsettled throughout his trial by the way Potter kept staring at him with an expression he couldn't put his finger on. Lucius dismissed these thoughts as paranoia; he assumed Potter was trying to help his family because of his life debt to Narcissa. when Draco was too exonerated by Potter's assistance, he was going to sent him a letter to thank him and tell him that his debt was fulfilled. Unfortunately, luck was not on Draco's side.(though, Lucius would later learn that luck did not play any role in his own exoneration.) To Lucius' utter horror, Potter did not attend Draco's trial and Draco was found guilty on charges of breaking and entering,abetting death eaters and the most serious of them all : an accomplice to first degree murder.

Lucius found it extremely peculiar that Severus Snape ,the man who had committed the murder , was honored like a hero while Draco who merely witnessed the murder was charged with being an accomplice in the murder of Albus Dumledore. Merlin knew he tried to get a hold of Severus to ask him to testify at Draco's second trial that his son was just a pawn and would have never murdered anyone.But all his efforts were of no avail, his letters were returned because his owl could not find Severus and none of his connections knew where he could be, it seemed that he had vanished off the face of the earth. That left him with the second surviving witness of that night in the astronomy tower, the boy who lived,Harry Potter. His wife Narcissa had written to Potter to ask him to help Draco in compensation for the time she saved him in the forbidden forest by lying to Voldemort. But the curt answer they received the following day was not what they expected, he had written that he would not be present at Draco's second trial ,furthermore, he informed them that they were the ones who owed him a life debt when he saved Draco from fiendfyre in the room of requirements and that Narcissa had merely evened out the debt by saving him in the forbidden forest.

Needless to say Lucius and Narcissa were both distraught that Draco might plead guilty in his second trial and be sent to Azkaban. With Potter and Severus out of the picture and no corrupt officials to bribe, Lucius was at his wits' end.

  
Soon it was the evening before Draco's trial. Lucius was too overwrought himself to console his wife. So he gave her a dreamless sleep potion and left her in bed. He was sipping fire whiskey in his study and wallowing in defeat that he heard a knock at the window. He put his glass down and hurried to open the window and let the owl in. Lucius untied the envelope from the owl's leg and opened it with shaking hands.

He immediately went to the end of the letter and when he saw that it was signed by Harry Potter he heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps there was still time to make a deal. Lucius came to realize that Potter was not really the poster boy for the light side as the public believed. with Draco's trial in the following afternoon, Potter knew Lucius would agree to do whatever he demanded of him.

Lucius went back to the letter and began reading:

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_  
_It has been brought to my attention by our mutual friend, Severus, that you have been looking for potential witnesses to testify in favor of your son in his forthcoming trial._  
_I humbly offer my assistance in exoneration of your son on certain conditions that can only be discussed in person. Therefore, I invite you to join me tonight for a glass of whiskey at my house. The letter is a portkey which will be activated at 10 o'clock. Please inform me of your decision by sending me a note with my owl._  
_Sincerely,_  
 _H.Potter_

At five to ten, Lucius was standing in front of his fireplace clutching Potter's letter in his hand. He had sent a short note to Potter to let him know that he would be "delighted" to meet him. He left his wife a note that he was going to see someone who might be able to help Draco; he left Potter's name out of it, so that she would not get her hopes up in case nothing came of the meeting.

Truth be told , Lucius was a little uneasy about meeting the man at his house. No one knew where Potter lived so why would he take Lucius to his sanctuary? He felt much more comfortable if he had been invited to a private room in leaky cauldron but beggars can't be choosers, he supposed.  
The clock struck ten; Lucius felt the pull of portkey activation behind his navel and closed his eyes.

And that brings us to the present:  
Lucius was in Potter's house pacing the waiting room. A few moments after his arrival , a house elf apparated in the room and informed him that he were to wait and his master Lord Potter will recieve him Shortly in his study.  
Lucius stopped pacing and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting. It could be a few minutes or an hour. The room, thought ornate, did not have a timepiece; and he 'd been so lost in thought that it never crossed his mind to take his pocket watch or even his cane which concealed his new wand. He just wore a simple black robe over his nightshirt and spent the remaining time till the portkey activation staring mindlessly into the fireplace.

Just when Lucius' patience was wearing thin and he thought he might do something imprudent like destroying the room with a burst of accidental magic, the house elf returned to guide him to his master's study.

Harry was sitting at his desk When the door opened and Lucius walked into his study, he got to his feet to greet him but remained behind his desk."Mr Malfoy,please be seated." said Harry cordially, gesturing at a chair in font of his desk.

"Mr Potter" Lucius greeted him softly.

Harry studied Lucius as he continued walking towards the chair he indicated. Lucius was clad in a semi-formal black robe that complemented his pale complexion. Even though it was obvious he had spent little time to get ready, Lucius was a sight to behold. His long golden hair ,which in formal settings was always secured with a ribbon at the nape of his neck ,cascaded down below his shoulders. A barely noticeable blush adoring his high cheekbones informed Harry that his letter must have caught Lucius off guard when he was drinking. His mask of apathy was gone and replaced with palpable frustration. His most fatal mistake ,which told Harry he would yield to any proposal, was that he had even forgotten his cane, it was as if he desired to be at Harry's mercy.

"I believe tonight I have to decline your offer of whiskey, lord Potter. I hope you are not offended." Said Lucius when he took his seat.

"very well" agreed Harry and sat at his desk. He willed himself not to smirk. Lucius must have been more than buzzed to decline a drink at risk of offending his host. Harry himself did not drink, he only proposed it in his letter to get a few alcoholic drinks in Lucius to make him more susceptible to his advances. Lucius had inadvertently made things easier for him by showing up slightly intoxicated at his house.

Lucius was also trying to study Harry inconspicuously. Physically, he was quite a specimen. At 6 feet 2 he had almost 2 inches on Lucius. Apparently nutrition potions had done a fine job for him ,his emerald eyes shone with an intensity which made Lucius squirm in his chair.As for his state of mind,Lucius could not tell whether Potter's indifferent countenance was merely a mask or how he truly felt about Draco's predicament. They both knew he was Lucius' last resort , so he did not make any attempts to mask his helplessness. "I hope you will not mind that we get to the gist of our meeting, in your letter you mentioned certain conditions,speaking for myself and on behalf of my family, we're willing to accept any conditions if you assist Draco."

Harry stared at Lucius for a few moments , Lucius felt more than uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny ,then Harry leaned back in his chair and causally said."spend the night with me and your son will walk free." By seeing Lucius' utter bewilderment, Harry chuckled and got out of his chair. He rounded his desk and stood in front of Lucius ."Let me clarify it for you." He said with a smile offering his right hand to Lucius to help him out of his chair.

Lucius did not know what came over him to accept Harry's hand. The next moment he was hauled out of his chair and into Harry's embrace. He reflexively raised his hands so he ended up with his palms pressed against Harry's chest. Lucius could feel a strong muscular chest underneath his fingers.

Harry circled Lucius in his arms and studied his handsome face. The beautiful gray eyes framed by long thick eyelashes which were almost always cold and stoic were now rounded in surprise and fright. Harry's gaze traveled down his face to his sharp cheekbones and full lips which in Harry's opinion were made to sink your teeth into.He promised himself that one day he would have those full lips wrapped around his member.

Harry sensed that this suspension might overwhelm Lucius and make him bolt. Ergo, he didn't waste another second, he leaned down and captured Lucius's lips with his own. As he molded their lips,he buried his right hand in Lucius' blond hair, it was as soft and silky as Harry had always suspected. He slid his left hand down Lucius' back to the small of his back.

To say Lucius felt completely out of his depth was an understatement. Harry was feeling him up and kissing him within an inch of his life. What surprised him the most was the fact that he was moving his lips against Harry's and his hands placed on Harry's chest were clutching the front of his robe.

It never crossed his mind that the certain conditions Potter spoke of might involve surrendering his body. He needed to think so he mustered all his strength and broke the kiss with a whine. He tried to take a step back but with one of Harry's hands in his hair and the other one placed firmly on the small of his back, he was not going anywhere."You must be joking." whispered Lucius, then his features hardened and his gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. It WAS a joke. Suddenly it occurred to him that it must be Potter's version of revenge by making him respond to his advances and then leaving him high and dry.He felt embarrassed that his cock was already hard just from a kiss.

Harry detached Lucius' left hand from the front of his robe and pressed Lucius' palm to his crotch, he was rock hard.Harry heard his sharp intake of breath as he moved Lucius' hand up and down the front of his trouser to stroke his hard cock."I am certainly not joking." growled Harry.He took advantage of Lucius' momentarily surprise and slipped his tongue into his slightly open mouth.He was no longer kissing Lucius , he was staking out a claim to him.Harry's hands moved down and grabbed Lucius' ass possessively. He was kneading the firm globes of muscles and rocking his hard cock into Lucius'.

  
Lucius's knees went weak he was sure he would have crumpled to the floor had he not taken the front of Harry's robe in a tight grip.At this point, Lucius didn't know if he was trying to pull Harry more closely or push him away.

  
This time it was Harry who broke the kiss.slowly,Lucius opened his eyes, he looked dazed and disheveled, his full lips were moist and pink. Merlin, how could he look this ravished after just a few kisses. But Harry could see that he was still hesitant about yielding to him so he went for the final blow. He leaned down and took possession of Lucius' lips ."so...Are you gonna let your son... end up in Azkaban or ...are you gonna spread those.... beautiful ...legs of yours ...for me?" murmured Harry against Lucius' mouth between bruising kisses. Lucius trembled in his arms.

  
with Harry's tongue plundering his mouth, Lucius answered him by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and opening his mouth more widely to his assault.


	2. The prey is consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First,I thank you all for your comments and kudos; I don't usually reply to comments but I read and appreciate all of them.
> 
> Second,this is the first sex scene I've ever written so don't be too hard on me- no pun intended. enjoy!

The feeling of being pressed from all directions told Lucius that he had just side-apparated.

 

Harry quickly opened the buttons of Lucius' robe, pushed it down off his shoulders and divested him of his nightshirt, all the while pushing him backward until the backs of his legs hit the foot of the bed. With a final shove, Lucius fell on his back with a surprised 'ah', feeling cool sheets under his overheated skin.Harry took off Lucius' shoes and socks then yanked down his trousers and underwear.

 

Lucius had not yet got his bearings after the apparation that found himself splayed out naked on silk bed sheets.

 

Harry took advantage of Lucius' disorientation and unbuttoned his fly and took his cock out of its confinement.

 

When his dizziness passed, Lucius opened his eyes and found Harry staring hungrily down at him (more specifically at his private parts) and palming his erection. Lucius didn't know why he reacted the way he did, perhaps it was due to the fact that he was stark naked while Harry was almost fully clothed or perhaps he felt alarmed about what Harry could do to him with his thick long manhood. Whatever the reason, Lucius sat up and backed away from Harry. Stopping his retreat only when his back hit the headboard.

 

Lucius' retreat excited Harry a great deal ,he loved to chase after his beautiful prey before consuming him. He crawled towards Lucius like a predator stalking its prey. He grasped Lucius' ankles and dragged him until he was lying on his back again. Harry insinuated himself between Lucius' spread legs which had Conveniently fallen open of their own accord. Harry's black trousers contrasted erotically with Lucius' milky white thighs.

 

Harry dropped on all fours over Lucius ,covering his mouth with his own; he groaned in pleasure when Lucius kissed him back tenderly. He leaned down to kiss Lucius' full pink lips again and again, leaving Lucius breathless when he kissed his way down to his smooth chest. He took a pert nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth before biting it and eliciting a rough gasp from Lucius, then moving to the other one.

 

Lucius was more than aroused by Harry's passion and aggression.Then Harry was crawling up his body, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, his soft dress shirt felt coarse against Lucius' mistreated nipples. Harry was pressing his hips down into his,grinding their erections together. Lucius wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him nearer to put more pressure on his cock.

 

Harry loved it that Lucius was so responsive to his touch.Suddenly, an image of Lucius hot and pliant under another man flashed through his mind and it did not agree with him,not...one...bit.

 

Lucius felt the change in Harry's demeanor. He was no longer kissing him but fucking his mouth with his tongue.

 

Harry took Lucius' lower lip between his teeth and bit it sharply ,before he drew back from his mouth and stilled all his movements. "Have you spread your legs for another man?" questioned Harry, his eyes gleaming with malice.

 

"no" Lucius breathed, removing his legs from Harry's waist. His lip was throbbing with pain but not bleeding. He realized he had been responding too eagerly for someone who had been blackmailed into warming a stranger's bed. Harry's searching eyes bored into his. " good..." he said through gritted teeth "...and you'd better keep them closed." then he flipped Lucius over to his belly,coaxing him on his hands and knees.

 

Harry trailed his fingers down Lucius's back, over his ass ,along his inner thighs. He grasped Lucius's ass cheeks and spread them to get his first glimpse of his virgin hole. Harry kissed and licked at it , moving his tongue over the tight ring of muscles. Lucius jolted when Harry slid his tongue in. He kept licking and fucking him with his tongue to the point that his hole was drenched with Harry's saliva and he could feel it running down his crack.

 

Harry ran his forefinger up and down Lucius's wet cleft several times before sliding it in, twisting it inside him. with a precise jab of Harry's finger at his prostate, Lucius' hands gave out and he collapsed on his elbows with his chest pressed against the bed, the cool sheets were soothing to his sore nipples.

 

Harry slowly pushed in more digits, when Lucius got used to the third finger Harry started pounding his hole, rubbing his prostate with the tips of his fingers.

 

Lucius was sobbing openly by now. Harry was fucking him with three fingers while flicking his tongue around his stretched hole, but it wasn't enough to give him an orgasm, Lucius thought Harry would tease him to death. so he did the only thing he could do, "uhhh Harry...please... please." begged Lucius wantonly, pushing his ass into Harry's fingers.

 

Lucius' begging was like sweet music to Harry's ears. After a few more thrusts and drawing a few more whimpers out of Lucius; Harry took his fingers out with a soft pop and planted gentle kisses on his lover's abused opening. "I've been waiting for a long time to have a taste of your sweet ass " panted Harry,his hot breath over Lucius's sensitive hole made him shiver profusely. He squeezed Lucius' ass possessively and spread his cheeks.Lucius' hole was rosey red and dilated, "look at this... not so virgin tight any more" he spread Lucius' winking asshole with his thumbs and spat into it. "I bet I can make it gape a lot more" Harry mumbled lustfully.

 

Lucius blushed deeply at the thought of how his most private part must have looked like, spit-covered and red rimmed, clenching desperately around nothing.

 

Harry conjured a tube of lubricant and poured the lube lavishly on his cock, then he kissed his way up Lucius' spine, making him arch his back; He sucked and bit his neck sharply, adding more love bites to his beautiful long neck. Harry then took Lucius' chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted his head to the side so that he could look into his eyes.

 

Harry was staring at him with a hungry look on his face,rocking his hips against Lucius' ass ,rubbing his hard cock between his cheeks and sliding the tip of his cock over his opening over and over. Lucius ,who couldn't keep the heated eye contact any more,closed his eyes; biting into his lower lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. Harry released his chin, moving to his ear lobe and nipping it gently. "see how hard you make me ?" said Harry ,his voice thick with lust. "and being this hard with you writhing underneath,makes me want to bury my cock deep inside you." Harry draped his body over his back, put his elbows on either side of Lucius's and laced his fingers into his." you have no one to blame but yourself...strutting around the ministry, bossing people around ...you have no idea how many times you've come close to being fucked over a desk with ministry officials moving about." panted Harry close to his ear. Lucius could only moan .The ability to talk had completely abandoned him. He couldn't believe Harry's dirty talk was turning him on this much but his hard cock was throbbing between his legs and dripping pre-come onto the sheets.

 

  
"but I'm gonna have you now.can your poor tender hole take more beating, Luciusss?" Harry continued whispering in Lucius' ear, pressing the head of his cock against Lucius' fucked out hole and sliding in a little, breaching him.  
Lucius released his bottom lip from between his teeth with a sharp gasp. "mmmm ..you were born to be writhing on my cock" moaned Harry into his ear,making his virgin hole steadily swallow inch after inch of his fat cock.

 

Just when Lucius thought he couldn't take any more of Harry' member, Harry would feed him another inch. "Harry..." whimpered Lucius in pain, squeezing Harry's fingers which were laced in his own.

  
Harry stopped immediately and drew a deep breath to calm himself. By sheer willpower, he had refrained from driving himself into Lucius to the hilt in one go. His tight scorching passage was too much temptation any one could resist. "sssh hun. you have half of me inside you, try to relax." said Harry soothingly,nuzzling Lucius' neck .

 

Harry started to gently rock into him and when he eased his grip on Harry's hand, Harry carefully inched his way in. All the while telling Lucius how well he was taking him in or how beautiful he was.This continued until Harry was balls deep in his body.

 

When Harry finally slid all the way home, Lucius let out a shuddering breath. He could feel his walls clamping down around Harry's hot rod "I 'm so full...your cock's sooo huge ..."  Lucius heard himself moan in pain-pleasure. Harry chuckled" the words a man would never get tried of hearing." When Lucius realized he had spoken those words out loud he blushed so furiously that even the back of his neck turned a shade of pink. His embarrassment seemed to amuse Harry,because he continued chuckling.

 

This momentary distraction had taken Lucius' mind of the monstrous cock lodged in his bowel. He didn't feel as though he would split open when Harry started moving. Lucius could feel Harry leaving his body, only to return and fill him again, dragging his cock over all the right nerves, little by little he increased his pace.

 

Harry was pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in. Lucius' velvety passage was squelching around his moving member. "you're enjoying me inside you,aren't you?" grunted Harry ,slamming against Lucius' prostate."you hear the filthy sounds your sloppy hole's making? "

 

"mmm..." moaned Lucius burying his hot face in the tangles sheets. With his body pulsing with raw pleasure, He would have agreed with Harry, no matter what he was saying.

 

Harry was done with preparation, he wanted to get down to the real business. He released Lucius' hands and straightened up. He held Lucius' hips in place and started pumping his cock into him from behind at a terrifying pace. It was not surprising that Lucius' knees were slipping on the silk sheets considering how hard Harry was banging him. so he held the sheets with a death grip to steady himself, his lustrous blond hair cascading down his left shoulder partially obscuring his handsome face.

 

Sweat was sliding down Harry's face falling down on Lucius' back which was glittering with his own sweat.The smell of sex , grunts and moans of pleasure filled the room.

 

Harry was driving himself in and out of Lucius like a possessed man, he spread Lucius' cheeks watching his dick being swallowed by tight ring of muscles. As beautiful as Lucius' stretched hole was, Harry wanted to see his lovely face; so after a few more thrusts,Harry pulled on Lucius' leg and threw him on his back managing to do so without dislodging his cock from his ass. Harry was mesmerized by the sight before him. Lucius was gasping for breath and looking disoriented by the sudden change of position, his silky soft hair spread out around his handsome flushed face,his bottom lip puffy and red from biting it. "God ...you have no idea how fuckable you look" Harry caressed Lucius' sweaty eyebrows  then leaned down and gave him a bruising kiss, penetrating his quivering lips with his tongue and resumed his pounding.

 

Lucius was so close to finding his release, he moved his right hand to touch his swollen cock and give himself the final push to the edge but before his fingers could curl around it Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them down at either side of his head. "no pet" growled Harry , his countenance crazed with lust."you're gonna come just with my cock." Lucius could only whimper in response,Harry was nailing his sweet spot with every thrust,and when Lucius thought Harry could not go any deeper,he was proved wrong. Harry leaned down, spreading his legs wider and getting deeper inside,having Lucius practically folded in two.It was too much,Harry's dirty whispers in his ear,his tongue down his throat ,his cock slamming into him at a punishing pace.He arced his back and came all over his stomach, untouched.

 

Harry watched his lover's body convulsing while his cock shot thick ropes of come over his abdomen and chest. Lucius' clenching hole was so hot and he was making the most sinful noises Harry had ever heard. He pulled on Lucius' hair, exposing his throat,sinking his teeth into it and shooting his cum into the willing body beneath him. Harry did not take his cock out of Lucius after he came and kept thrusting lazily into his tight passage slick with come.He was peppering every inch of Lucius' neck and face with gentle kisses. Harry looked down at his bed partner, his eyes were closed and he looked thoroughly fucked in every sense of the word. Even with a half-hard cock moving inside him, Lucius was nodding off and Harry could have none of that.

 

Lucius's eyes shot open with a gasp when Harry bit his neck sharply, as if he was trying to mark the outside of Lucius' body just like when he had marked inside of him with his seeds. "I'm far from done with you." whispered Harry lustfully into his ear.

 

Harry let go of Lucius' wrists and to his surprise Lucius slowly raised his hands and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. It was enough encouragement for Harry to lock his lips to Lucius' and lift his limp legs to his broad shoulders for better penetration.

 

'Merlin, it's going to be a long night.' was Lucius' last thought before Harry hit his over-stimulated prostate spot-on and made him wail like a banshee. Of course his scream was completely muffled by Harry's devouring mouth.

 


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! So I decided to continue the story. I'll update as often as I can.

Lucius woke up to an empty bed, he remembered falling sleep in Harry's arms. He was thankful to be alone. For one thing he was too sore to have Harry's morning wood inside him. He inspected his surroundings. The curtains were drawn and the faint rays of the sun slanted through the windows. It had to be early morning. ‘So Harry was an early bird.’ thought Lucius with a smile. He then scolded himself for such foolish thoughts. First he had to get out of there; he wanted to avoid any awkward encounter with Harry if he could help it.

 

Lucius wrapped the sheet around his naked form and left the bed on shaky feet, his clothes were no where to be seen. He felt as though he's been mauled by a Hippogriff. He was covered in bodily fluids and in desperate need of a bath. He also felt that something was shifting inside him as he moved out of the bed. He had a flashback of the previous night:

_Harry had just pulled his spent cock out of Lucius’ ass. A second later, the sweet smell of healing salve filled Lucius’ nostrils .Then he felt something cold and solid against his opening. He had used it enough times on his bed partners to know it was a butt plug. Lucius who was half-asleep moaned softly but did not open his eyes as Harry gently pushed the salve-coated plug into his hole._

 

Lucius jerked out of the memory as if he had seen it in a pensive rather than his own mind. He blushed at the thought of being fucked and plugged. He was tangled in the bed sheet and decided that the removal of the plug could wait until he got home. He could feel that the room would not allow him to apparate and using the door was out of the question, he was desperately looking around the room in search of an escape route that he spotted the lit fireplace with a pot on the mantelpiece.

 

Lucius hurried towards the fireplace hoping against hope to find some floo powder in the pot. “ thank Merlin!” exclaimed Lucius and threw a handful of powder into the flames. He then stepped into the green roaring fire. ”the Malfoy manor”. Lucius hated traveling by floo powder. For one thing it was dirty, he didn't care if it made him sound like a snob. For another, the fast spinning always gave him a headache.

 

Lucius cursed when he stepped out of the fireplace of his manor. All his muscles were aching after the marathon sex with Harry, now he had a headache and was covered in soot. Could his day get any worse?

 

“Lucius , dear….”  Lucius felt like a deer caught in headlights as he heard his wife’s happy voice. Of course she would see him in his current state. Although their arranged marriage was based on affection, their sexual intercourse lasted until Draco was conceived. He tried to wrap more of the sheet around himself but to no avail. He had wrapped the sheet hurriedly and it was more sweeping the floor than covering his naked body. He didn't have time to unwrap the sheet and rearrange it correctly. Narcissa would round the corner and enter the Hall at any moment. “the house elf informed me of…” she faltered when it registered that Lucius was in a bed sheet . “… your arrival.” she trailed off as she got closer to him.

 

Narcissa was waiting patiently for Lucius in his study. She was still clutching the parchment that had brought her the most delightful news. And it was in Draco’s handwriting! When the house elf informed her of Lucius’ arrival through floo network, she hurried to the Hall to share the wonderful news.

 

Narcissa almost forgot what she was going to say when she saw Lucius. If he had been in his death-eater’s robes and she didn't know the dark lord was dead, she would have thought Lucius was back from a muggle raid. on closer inspection,He was in a sooty bed sheet with extremely disheveled hair, moreover, what she could see of him was covered in love bites.

 

“Narcissa….” Lucius rushed to explain. He didn't want his wife to think that he had been drinking and having sex when he was supposed to contrive his son’s release from Azkaban. “Last night,I received an owl from Harry potter to meet him at his house then he offered to help Draco if I …” Lucius faltered. “slept with him.” Narcissa finished it for him."Yeah." confirmed Lucius looking at anything but his wife.

 

“oh, sweetheart..” said Narcissa touching Lucius’ arm affectionately. “are you hurt?” she asked tentatively looking alarmed.

 

“no!” he answered immediately then took a long breath to collect himself. “no, he was very demanding but not cruel.” he assured his wife. It was not the first time that he had paid with sex for a favor.

 

 “okay dear.” she said softly. Suddenly,her hand stopped caressing his arm. “ are you sure you left at 10 o’clock last night?” she asked with a frown.

 

“yes, why?”

“because the owl also got here at 10:00.”

“what owl?”

“ Merlin! I forgot all about it! Let me read it to you.” answered Narcissa excitedly and unrolled the parchment.

"Dear Mother and father,

 I’ll be at home tomorrow before noon. There will be no trial so you can wait for me at home. I’ll explain everything   when I see you.

 Yours,

 Draco  

And Draco wrote it himself, I've checked it several times” Narcissa added happily.

 

“this is great news” beamed Lucius at his wife. Normally, he would hug her but he smelt so much of sex. “when did you receive it?”

 

“ at 10:00 last night. A house elf woke me up and gave it to me ; she told me since you had just left the manor she had to bring it to _me_. Then I went to your studies and found your note. Since last night I've assumed that perhaps you've been having an ongoing discussion with a ministry official that was finalized last night; but it appears that your deal was of more... spontaneous nature.  ”

 

Lucius followed his wife’s line of thoughts. ‘If their sexual intercourse encouraged Harry to make the ministry officials change their minds about Draco’s sentence, Narcissa should have received the letter much later , possibly early in the morning. And if Draco was released based on new evidence, he should be released after today’s trial.’ These thoughts were exacerbating his headache. Moreover, he had been drinking the previous night without having dinner and he was still to have breakfast.

 

Narcissa was trying to make sense of every thing. 'she was certain someone must have helped Draco. Was that someone Potter? could it be that it was not a spur-of-the-moment decision on Potter’s part ,that he had been actually _planning_ to sleep with Lucius for sometime?' she wanted to share her thoughts with her husband but decided against it. Lucius was kneading his forehead as if he was trying to fend off a headache.

 

"sweetheart, have a bath and then join me for breakfast" she said ."vispy "she called and a moment later a house elf appeared "draw a bath for your master."

“thank you “ said Lucius to his wife  and walked towards the stairs, he was sure he would splinch himself if he apparated to his room.

 

Lucius didn't let go of the sheet until he was safely behind the closed doors of his room. Then he took the end of the plug and pull it out. He never thought he would feel uncomfortable when he removed it. Without the butt plug his loosened hole was trying to clench around the thin air and it was not a pleasant feeling.He threw it in the trash bin and went to the bathroom.

 

He could smell the healing potion that was probably poured in the bathtub water even before entering the bathroom.

 

Lucius leaned back in the bathtub and closed his eyes. The dark lord was dead; he and his family were free. Everything was over...or so he thought.

 

 


	4. showing his true colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm moving to another country so I've been quite busy. Sorry for the long wait.  
> enjoy!

Lucius was in his office at the ministry of magic. He was working as a liaison between the British and the French departments of international magical cooperation. He had his own office and a secretary, it was virtually a part-time job, big enough to keep him in politics but small enough to keep him out of the spotlight.

  
It had been two months since Draco came back home. Nothing had really changed since then except his health. He was almost always tired. His healer attributed his malady to his hectic life and suggested a healthier diet and a less stressful schedule. That was one of the reasons he accepted his current ministry position. His days of bribe and manipulation were over. However, the new lifestyle did not appear to improve his health; it was still a challenge to get out of bed every morning. He reassured himself that stressing over Draco’s release circumstances was probably the cause of his illness.

The conversation Lucius had with Draco was still fresh in his memory. Apparently, Draco had provided the aurors with sensitive information regarding the dark lord’s inner circle that led to incarceration of important ministry officials; and that Draco’s trial and imprisonment were just a cover to keep him safe. Although Lucius was surprised his son had procured this information during the dark lord’s stay in their manor, he was certain it was not the real reason behind all of this. It was not public knowledge but Lucius knew for a fact that Roockwood had disclosed all this information and more in his trial in hope of a lighter sentence which he did not get.

It all seemed highly suspicious. It was as if someone wanted him(the guilty party) free and Draco (the innocent party) incarcerated to make Lucius do their bidding. But he wasn't approached by anyone to do anything. If the puppeteer was indeed Harry Potter, there was no way that his only purpose was to have one night of passion with Lucius. He was certain that there was a hidden agenda. However, two month had passed without any incidents. Needless to say, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it did drop that very same day when he returned to his office from afternoon tea.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

His secretary was working at her desk as usual, but the moment she saw him, she shot out of her chair and hurried towards him. ‘that does not look promising’ thought Lucius bracing himself for the bad news.

“Sir, Mr. Potter is waiting for you in your office…” she whispered when she got close to him. “I was going to inform you but he _insisted_ that I don’t disrupt your busy schedule.”

‘How very considerate of him’ Lucius wanted to snap. He didn't believe it for a second that it was an impromptu visit on Potter’s part. He had seen him in different charity events, his actions might appear pure and benevolent to the public but Lucius knew what he was doing , he was creating a political base with meticulous planning. There was no way Potter didn't know he wouldn't be in his office at that time of the day. ‘He is trying to make me feel on edge.’

 “thank you. you can get back to work.” Said Lucius calmly and walked towards his office.

Potter had made himself at home, he was reclining on one of the armchairs in front of his desk, as if he had nothing better to do than to wait for him in his office.

“Mr. Malfoy…” Harry greeted him without getting up. “how good of you to join me. Please be seated” gesturing towards the armchair in front of his own.

‘the effrontery of that man! to come to _his_ office and play the host!’ “good afternoon” Lucius said through gritted teeth and gave him a smile which surely looked as fake as he felt. Briefly, he wanted to sit in another chair just to defy him but thought it was petulant and decided against it.

“I’m not going to take a lot of your time. I’m a busy man after all.” said Harry with a smirk.

Lucius kept gritting his teeth. You couldn't become a favorite figure in nearly all factions without being a smooth negotiator. So far, Lucius had seen none of Potter’s so-called suavity.

“there is a bill that I want to pass in wizengamot. It will be put to the vote next week. I expect your full cooperation. Bill Weasley will get in touch with you.”

 “and what makes you think I have any inclinations to support your cause?” asked Lucius trying to put on a brave face.

“My dear Lucius, you could not have possibly been this naïve to believe that your little sob story got you out of Azkaban. I shudder to think what would happen to you and your lovely family if the people who were so keen to send you to Azkaban learn that you have fallen out of favor with me.” Harry informed him in a remorseful tone. “Off course, I couldn’t ,in good conscious , let such a beautiful creature languish in that horrible confinement.” Said Harry, as if he had done it out of pure altruism and was not trying to blackmail him.

Off course Lucius had his suspicions but this solidified everthing. “He can visit me at his earliest convenience.” said Lucius with a sigh, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

“ and one more thing, if you’re amenable to it”

“Do I have a choice? You have me on a short leash.” snapped Lucius trying very hard to keep his recently volatile temper in check.

"Now _that_ would be a pretty sight; I'm not into BDSM but for you, I'd be happy to oblige." said Harry giving him a predatory smile.“strip”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and give me kudos !


	5. Knowing his place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the comments and kudos. enjoy!

“strip” Harry ordered. He noticed that Lucius' eyes widened in shock, as if he couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to ask him such a thing.

 

“You want my protection? you have to work for it Lucius.” Said Harry in a singsong voice.

 

Lucius weighed his options, he did need Potter’s protection. Apparently, he was the only thing between him and a cell in Azkaban.

 

Harry smirked when Lucius let out a resigned sigh, got out of his armchair and started to unbutton his robe. Harry unzipped his fly and took out his cock, stroking his erection and watching Lucius hungrily as each item of clothing hit the floor.

 

Lucius toed off his shoes and socks and removed his trousers, all the while avoiding eye contact with Harry. Lastly, he took off his underwear. A blush warming his cheeks as he stood naked in front of Harry. When the silence continued, Lucius dared to steal a glance at him. His eyes zeroed in on his thick hard manhood. Lucius kept telling himself that his flushed face was due to embarrassment and not arousal.

 

“Come here” ordered Harry, releasing his cock and patting his lap.

 

Lucius moved towards Harry, hesitating momentarily before straddling him and putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders to keep his balance.

 

Harry cupped Lucius’ face in his hands and brought their lips together. He kissed him firmly, slipping his tongue between Lucius' lips. “mmm delicious. you had a cinnamon roll with your tea sweetheart?” murmured Harry against his lips.

 

‘so he did know I wouldn't be in my office’ Lucius mused.

 

Harry slid his right hand down Lucius' stomach and circled his cock. "You've been celibate in the past two months. right?" asked Harry, emphasizing his point by squeezing his cock.

 

 “yeah” breathed out Lucius, his cock wet with pre-come.

 

Harry slid two lubed fingers into Lucius' asshole as he continued jerking him off “you seem to be telling the truth, you’re as tight as when I first fucked you.” said Harry, messaging his walls and looking for his prostate.

 

Lucius bit his lip to stifle his moans of pleasure when Harry found his sweet spot and started rubbing it mercilessly. “no need to bite your lip honey, that’s my job .” said Harry, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb until he released it from between his teeth. Then he sucked Lucius’ bottom lip into his mouth and bit it sharply.

 

“you wouldn't be averse to having a meeting with me every now and then. would you?” asked Harry, fucking Lucius with three fingers.

 

 “no” moaned Lucius.

 

Harry removed his fingers form Lucius clenching hole. ”I think you’re ready for my cock.” panted Harry. He wrapped his arm around Lucius and pulled him closer, guiding his cock to Lucius’ entrance with his other hand.

 

Lucius cried out when the head of Harry’ cock breached him, at that moment he didn't care if the whole department had heard him.

 

“yes” hissed Harry. "Let it all out. I put Imperturbable Charm on your office when I suggested you for this post.” Said Harry, kissing and biting Lucius’ lips hungrily. “but I bet you’d prefer it if I didn't put the charm. So that someone would hear your pretty whimpers and come to investigate.” whispered Harry in Lucius’ lips, as he lowered him steadily onto his cock. “and you know what’s the first thing they’ll see? your poor little hole swallowing my cock.” Harry continued whispering filthy things in his ear until he was fully inside Lucius’ tight ass.

 

Lucius whimpered as Harry’s cock stretched his hole to the limit. “sshh” said Harry soothingly, planting open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck and letting him get used to his girth.

 

 " move sweetheart."  Lucius started to slide up and down Harry's cock. Off course, Harry didn't let Lucius do all the work as he had  previously told him. He fucked Lucius hard and deep moving him up and down his cock. “you like bouncing on my cock?”

 

“yeah …fuck me harder” Lucius had no control over the profanities coming out of his mouth. He’d been feeling quite horny lately, it was like an itch that wouldn't go away. “you insatiable little whore.” Said Harry fondly, grabbing Lucius’ hips and thrusting up violently into him.

 

 “you’re ready to come baby?”

 

 “yes yes yes…”panted Lucius, impaling himself on Harry’s cock repeatedly.

 

 “yes what Lucius? common babe, call me what you really wanna call me.” Harry grabbed his waist and stilled his movement.

Lucius was squirming on his lap trying to fuck himself on Harry’s cock, but Harry wouldn't let him move. “please … please ” mumbled Lucius helplessly. He was so close.

 

 “yes what Lucius?” hissed Harry.

 

Lucius locked eyes with Harry and knew what he had to say. “yes…my lord.” said Lucius submissively.

 

Harry’s emerald eyes darkened . He liked this pliant version of Lucius who was begging him so sweetly to writhe on his cock. “fuck yourself “ spat Harry, letting go of his waist. Lucius immediately started to rock and rotate his hips, so wanton in chasing his pleasure. Harry felt Lucius quivering in his arms, his clenching hole became incredibly tight.

 

Lucius nearly blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm, painting Harry’s shirt with his come and collapsing into his chest.

 

Harry could feel Lucius’ tight passage pulsating around his cock. He bit Lucius’ neck as he came deep inside his lover.

 

Harry held Lucius in his arm, running his fingers in his silky long hair till their breathing slowed down. Then he kissed the top of Lucius’ head and put him gently on the armchair , dislodging his cock from Lucius’ ass in the process.

 

Harry smoothed back his hair and zipped his fly and finally with a wandless spell removed Lucius’ cum from his shirt. Lucius hated him for standing so put together in front of him when he was a sweaty mess on the armchair .

 

 “I expect monogamy on your part.” said Harry as he straightened his robe .“Am I understood?” Harry told him seriously.

 

“yes… my lord.” Said Lucius trying to sit straight and close his legs.

 

 “you learn fast.” Harry’s eyes moved hungrily over Lucius’ naked form. “the well-fucked look suits you.” said Harry, looking pointedly at the come dripping to the chair from Lucius’s winking hole. He then headed towards the office door. “I’ll let your secretary know you are indisposed for the rest of the day.” Said Harry, in a toneless voice before he left the office.

 

It took Lucius' lethargic mind a while to analyze all the information he'd been given.In short, Potter wanted his support in Wizengamot and his body on the side. Lucius heaved a sigh. He could hardly believe the sudden turn of events. Just when he thought he had managed to be rid of the dark lord relatively unscathed; he found himself literally in bed with another dark lord. He made himself get out of the armchair to clean up and get dressed.

 

Do you guys like the story to be mushy mushy or do you like to have some angst ? let me know in the comment section. ****


End file.
